


Migraines

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: After his training bond was forcibly severed, Obi-Wan has migraines.  He finds out that he isn't the only one.





	Migraines

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, pulling a pillow over his head.  The lights are off and the shade drawn over the window, but even the very dim light in his room still stabs into his eyes and rattles his skull even more.  Shock, the healers had said, when he finally staggered in after vomiting outside the Council chambers; the backlash of his Force-bond with his Master being severed so suddenly had essentially torn something in his mind and left it ragged.  It would heal in time, with the headaches becoming less severe, but for now…  Well.   It’s hard being the Master Anakin needs when any noise above a whisper or any bright light sends him reeling.  

He feels a stab of guilt at the memory of snapping at his apprentice, Anakin’s raised voice as he tried to vent his frustration at some bit of homework he didn’t understand sending a knife through Obi-Wan’s brain.  

That guilt only multiplies exponentially when the door slides open, the scent of sweetened tea wafting through the air.  Anakin walks in slowly, careful not to spill a drop.  “Master,” he whispers, when he finally sets the cup down, “I brought you tea and a cool cloth.”

Obi-Wan rolls over and gives him a grateful smile.  “Thank you, Anakin.  I'm very sorry I snapped at you.  I shouldn't have done that.”

Anakin's little shrug doesn't do anything to make him feel less guilty.  “It's okay,” he says, “I get them too.  More lately - it's a lot harder not listening to everything when it's so loud, but the tea helps.  Mom used to make it for me when I got them back home.”

That's what breaks Obi-Wan's heart.  “You've been getting headaches all this time and you didn't say anything?  Why not?”  He's almost afraid to hear the answer. 

“You've been busy, and you've been hurting, I didn't want to make it worse.”  

Anakin won't meet his eyes, but Obi-Wan holds out a hand.  “Oh, Anakin, I'm sorry.  I should have noticed.  Will you come rest with me?”  He's been so buried under the weight of his own pain that he hasn't seen the weight Anakin is carrying.  

It doesn't take a second for his apprentice to throw himself into the bed, burying himself against Obi-Wan's side.  Anakin curls up tight, hiding his face in his robes.  “It doesn't hurt now, but can I still stay?”

Obi-Wan smiles.  “You can.  As long as you promise to tell me next time you have a headache.”

“I will, I promise.”  Anakin smiles up at him for a second before resting his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder again and closing his eyes.  It isn't long before he's asleep, and Obi-Wan dozes off with him, pain left behind in the waking world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I'm currently curled up in bed with a migraine and can't sleep.


End file.
